


Of Zodiac Signs and Compatibility

by Boboprooo



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boboprooo/pseuds/Boboprooo
Summary: In which Jennie watched the astrology show for today and was disappointed to find out that she’s not compatible with her girlfriend’s zodiac sign. And Seungwan reassured her that they were compatible in their own ways.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my aff account.

After a strenuous day at work, Seungwan went home only to find a pouting cute little kitten. Upon sensing the arrival of her girlfriend, she looks away from the television and directly ran towards her. She welcomes her with a tight embrace. 

“Unnie, it says that we aren’t compatible,” she whines like a little child while still clinging tightly on Seungwan. She chuckles at the childish display that Jennie is showing.

“Where did you get that idea?” she asked as she sweetly patted Jennie’s head. 

“The television astrology show told so. It says that Capricorn and Pisces can’t blend well together. Thus, their relationship doesn’t last for long and I don’t like that,” she replied, and Seungwan can’t help herself, so, she ended up laughing with such a silly reason.

“Yah! I’m serious unnie, what if we ever break up?” Jennie stopped hugging her and looked down as she said it. 

Seungwan knows the atmosphere have shifted and she grabbed Jennie’s chin to make her look directly at her. She looked troubled by that predicament – by the idea of them straying apart from each other. She’s sure that it won’t happen and she’s going to make sure to let her know that.

She puts both her hands on Jennie’s shoulder and looked straightly at her. “We’ve been through a lot, even had some fights and made up. In every relationship, there’s bound to be a struggle and I want to overcome them with you, not with anybody, but with _you_. Because you’re Jennie Kim and you are the one meant for _me_.”

The sincerity from her words got through Jennie’s heart and it feels warm. It reminded her of Seungwan’s confession during their university, how she hesitantly asked her to be her girlfriend, despite them dating for months already – they even passed the kissing stage, yet she stills proposed for an official validation of their relationship. The ever so sweet Seungwan is now her cheesy Seungwan. 

.

After that unfolding scene, they decided to cuddle on the sofa while watching television with Jennie sitting on her lap and munching ice cream. 

“We’ve been together for four years and I was beyond surprised that you doubted our relationship in a matter of minutes from a few statements on zodiac signs and how each signs are compatible with each other.”

Seugnwan have been rambling about it for minutes after her reassurance with her girlfriend was made. _Cute_ , Jennie thought and smiled at that.

“I still can’t believe that the Jennie Kim _believes_ on those zodiac compatibility signs,” she told her as she puts her chin on Jennie’s shoulder while hugging her “They’re bunch of hogwash statements.” 

“And with no concrete proofs at that, just saying whatever base on stars,” she continues blabbing and right now, Jennie’s the one who can’t help laughing at her.

“It may not be a reliable source, but it made you spout sweet reassurance of our relationship,” she stopped eating and puts her ice cream on the side table, alongside where the vase of flowers was designated.

“You looked cool as you said it unnie and it made my heart skip a bit,” she goes back and sits in front of Seungwan’s lap and seductively looks at her. She slowly leans in for a kiss and Seugnwan welcomes it.

She tasted like strawberry and Seungwan returns the favor by tilting her head, holding Jennie’s head and passionately kissed her. She left trails of kisses from her nose to her jaw line. The supposed night of her relaxing and cuddling with her girlfriend were gone as she relished with a new vigor and energy to reassure her in any possible ways that they’re compatible. That, no such thing as compatibility test, neither astrology stuffs nor the future events can break them apart.

.

They woke up besides each other’s naked body with Jennie’s hand sprawled around her waistline. The sunlight’s getting through the blinds and Jennie looks wonderful as she basked on it. 

Seungwan quietly moves her hands and slowly touched Jennie’s hair away from her face. She mumbled incoherent words and Seungwan’s smiled at that.

_She’s always been cute as a kitty since first year. A feisty one, yet adorable at the same time and it’s a very catlike traits._

“There’s no need to worry, love. We’ve always been compatible in our own ways,” Seungwan said as she placed a small kiss atop Jennie’s forehead.


	2. Uno

# 

They’ve been arguing for a few good minutes now and Seungwan just doesn’t get why Jennie won’t let her go to watch her unnie perform and to meet up with her friends too.

“You’ll also be there Jen,” Seungwan reasoned out, voice pleading. 

“But, still,” Jennie said in a low voice, sounding so defeated. “Unnie’s pretty smitten with you since university days,” she continued, while slowly looking downward in the ground, where she saw her toes slipping in her slippers, alongside with her tears trying to slip. 

She thought that Seungwan’s just too good for her and she felt a tightening sensation in her chest – a slight tinge of pang. She sometimes felt as _if_ she’s not the one meant for Seungwan and it should’ve been Irene unnie in the first place. The ever so lovely Irene that’s been friends with her girlfriend since high school and had been with her side ever since. If she never met Seungwan during that _specific_ day, it should’ve been them – together, right now with Seungwan, it should’ve been Irene and not her.

She tried to holding back her tears to fall – to get it _together_ as Irene unnie’s been nothing, but, a good friend to Seungwan and a good sunbae to her for a whole year. The goddess like unnie had never tried to breaking them apart, despite her having feelings for Seungwan, instead she congratulated the new couple with a smile and she knew that the real problem wasn’t Irene, but it’s just her. Really, it’s just her insecurities eating her up as series of _what ifs_ and scenarios kept popping up in her head.

“Love, you’re the one that I _love_. I love unnie too, but, only as a friend and always will be,” Seungwan said. However, Jennie’s mind had been in haywire and Seungwan’s words past through her ears.

Seungwan heard her sniffling and saw her fiddling with her fingers. It’s Jennie’s habit to fiddle her fingers when she’s nervous and despite her not speaking, Seungwan still knew – she can saw through it. Therefore, she came closer to Jennie and engulfed her in a hug while caressing her head with her free hand.

“Tell you what, we can just skip unnie’s performance and make up an excuse to meet up with them during dinner time,” she began, “I just miss them since it’s been busy these past few years and we haven’t been able to properly catch up.” 

Jennie knew that Seungwan missed her friends as she saw the sparkle in her eyes and the beaming smile on her face when Seulgi called her to meet-up together with their inner circle after they watch their Irene unnie’s performance in a play. Alas, she swallowed the lump in her throat to agree with her girlfriend’s schedule to catch up.

“No, let’s watch unnie’s performance,” Jennie responded as she met Seungwan’s eyes. 

“It’s been three years and I’m sure unnie misses you a lot,” _And I’m sure you do too_ , Jennie continued speaking while meeting Seungwan’s eyes and touching her face.

“Besides, not going there will make you regret it in the future and unnie will be disappointed to not see a familiar face she’s been missing.” 

Jennie knew she’ll regret it since she knew Seungwan well enough throughout the years. After all, they’ve memorized and familiarized each other’s habits and behaviors, even the little bits. 

It’s been around three years since their unnie’s graduation and it was busy years for all of them, to the point of them not meeting up with their friends for years. Additionally, considering the mandated lockdown with the newfound virus a year ago that was announced to be fatal – they’d been more cautious and for precaution’s purposes, they had decided to cancel their supposed meet-up. 

It’s fortunate that the scientists and professionals were able to do their research fast and accurate. No more than a hundred deaths only occurred as everyone followed the protocols given by the government. The government was also fastidious, doing their own homework and immediately calling a lockdown and travel ban after a few cases of death was announced. Therefore, it didn’t spread wildfire and caused _havoc_ to the entire country. Ever since then, everything went back to normal in a matter of few months.

Each one of them recuperated to gain back what they’ve lost during those few months, which lead them to now – a plan on meeting each other after years of just texting and calling. 

After the argument, the couple had finally come into an agreement to watch Irene’s performance before meeting up with their friends.

Inside their bedroom, Seungwan’s staring affectionately at Jennie and moved her other hand to stroke her cheeks.

“Love, you need not worry about anyone anymore else in the picture of our relationship as you are the only one who has caught my attention,” she began, “ _Forever, and always_ ,” she kissed her forehead gently and embraced her thereupon. 

Jennie comfortably welcomed the embrace and nuzzled closer into her lover’s chest.


	4. Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks before they meet-up.

It’s been now four days after that talk to catch up, and both of them have dressed up for the occasion. 

Jennie’s insecurities were long gone as Seungwan’s been pampering her with sweet words and kisses since that day happened. She’s truly lucky to be in a relationship with a romantic fluff of sunshine. 

**_ Flashbacks… _ **

Day One: 

Jennie’s girlfriend had been sweeter than ever after yesterday’s event. She kisses her more and she hugs her whenever or whatever position they are. For this day, her girl had been back hugging for quite a minute already as she prepared their breakfast.

Seungwan’s nose nuzzling on her neck and she felt her warm breath as she spoke, “What are you cooking, love?”

“How am I supposed to cook when I can’t even prepare it properly?” Jennie responded with a light chuckle, but deep down she prayed that Seungwan would stop hugging her as she might end up cutting her fingers instead of the vegetables. Not that, she didn’t like the current situation – Seungwan’s just too _distracting_ that they might not end up eating their supposed meal for today.

“Tell you what, help me prepare breakfast and we can cuddle all you want afterwards.” 

“There’s not much time though since both of us have to go to work after eating our meal,” Seungwan replied, a pout starting to appear on her face.

“Exactly, which is why we need to hurry up and then eat and we can cuddle much longer,” Jennie said as she turned around to look at her lover, a radiant smile appearing.

“Okay love,” Seungwan responded. She quickly proceeded to craftily sneak a chaste kiss on Jennie’s lips before leaving. She then dashed out quickly to grab her own pair of apron, a goofy smile sporting as she did so.

They did get to smooch and cuddle for much longer before going to work that day.

Day Two: 

“Remember that time when you were so down that the astrologer on the show stated that Pisces and Capricorn’s aren’t compatible?” Seungwan recalled while cuddling to Jennie on the couch, rubbing her hands on Jennie’s shoulder and peeking through at the coziness position of her girlfriend. 

“Mmmhh,” Jennie hummed softly. She eventually nuzzled closer to her girlfriend’s neck. Seungwan smelled like milk, just like a baby – _her baby_ , as a matter of fact.

“Screw that show, I recently read online about our zodiac’s compatibility and in fact, we’re very much compatible.” 

Jennie simply smiled at that as it seemed that her baby still hasn’t gotten over to that past occurrence. Her pressed lips leaving tingling sensations in Seungwan’s body and it took all of her self-control to stop her thoughts of making out with Jennie in the sofa. Because she knew that Jennie still needed comfort rather than a make out session.

Hence, she spoke again with certainty and excitement, “It even said that we’re _soulmates_ – soulmates, love! The show you’ve watched was probably a sham.”

Jennie laughed heartily at that, she then looked up to Seungwan and squished her cheeks. She gave her repeated kisses and said with an affectionate gaze, “I can’t believe you’re still not over about that babe.” 

Seungwan tried her best to produce coherent words to reply while Jennie was still squishing her. In the end, only incoherent words were uttered. _Indeed, she’s just like a baby._

“Gosh, you’re so cute that I just want to keep you in my pocket,” Jennie gushed. She additionally cupped Seungwan’s cheeks and left another peck on the soft lips.

“It’s true you know. Our compatibility level is high.” 

Jennie loved this side of Seungwan, in where she would speak up what’s on her mind and would comfort you at the same time. Actually, _what the hell!?_ She didn’t just love this side of Seungwan – she loved everything about her! From her flaws and imperfections to her warm heart that’s a magnet to people as they swarm to her unnie – _her unnie!_ And yes! She did get jealous at people who would come near at her girlfriend, especially when she knew their intentions. Like, how dare those people flirt with her unnie when she’s right in front of them!

_ Tsk, Seungwan’s too good for everyone _ – even for _me_ , she mindlessly thought. 

Jennie then mentally shook her head to get rid of unwanted and unneeded thoughts because what she wanted and needed right as of this _moment_ was cuddling with her.

“It says there that despite our differences, we still balance each other out as we make the effort to know our dynamics and make it work,” Seungwan continued with her pleasing voice as she looked directly into Jennie’s eyes dreamily while her right hands was leaving comforting circular motions on Jennie’s palm with her thumb, the other one embracing Jennie’s waist.

Seungwan stopped leaving traces on Jennie’s hand and spoke again in a thrilling manner, “Even our sex life is a great match too! We’re not short on chemistry and try out different approach depending on our fantasies –” Seungwan exclaimed, her eyes locking at Jennie’s –“Isn’t that right on spot, love?” she then wiggled her eyebrows playfully as she looked at Jennie _knowingly._

Jennie smiled at her sweetly; subsequently her eyes started to travel down to Seungwan’s lips. It looked pink, plump, soft, and very _kissable_ – she’s tasted it more than a thousand times already, yet every time her lips came in contact with _hers_ , it’s still as delightful as she firstly tasted them. Moreover, it traveled down more to her body, inspecting every curve thoroughly like it’s a suspect of a crime. 

Jennie bit her lower lip, came along the swallowing of an invisible lump in her throat and looked back straight into Seungwan’s eyes. Slowly, she leaned closer to her lover’s side profile and she lightly left traces of her touch to her legs, to her thighs, to her abdomen, until it grabbed a hold of her waist, and it stayed there for awhile. 

“Why don’t we find it out right now?” Jennie whispered in Seungwan’s ear seductively, she then nibbled it in a tempting way and Seungwan knew that no amount of self-control could make her stop of what she’s about to do.

It’s a good thing that they have their days offs tomorrow as it was sure as hell a long night running for both of them. A single round wouldn’t suffice for this zestful couple after all.

Day three: 

It’s their day off today and Seungwan just wanted to bake a cake for her little kitten without any particular occasion to celebrate. She’s just baking one because she absolutely adored her kitten’s cute stares as she would bake them and her expression of pleasure as she would take a bite of her masterpiece was a sight to see.

Seungwan’s currently beating the egg whites to make it a meringue and as she was about to mix it with the batter, a sudden back hug was initiated by her kitten. Thus, she put down the bowl filled with meringue, alongside with her whisk and she faced her catlike girlfriend.

“Good morning love.” She greeted charmingly and kissed Jennie’s forehead as their position changed, she’s facing Jennie who’s enchanting her with her greeting smile. 

“Mornin’ babe,” Jennie responded in a husky morning voice. “What breakfast do you want me to make as you continue baking?” she asked continually and stared lovingly at Seungwan while still encasing her with a hug.

“No need, I woke up a bit earlier than usual and prepared it already-” Seungwan told her and smiled at her, “-You’re free to stare at me while I bake love.” 

Truth be told, Seungwan lied – she _planned_ to wake up earlier in order to prepare their meal and for Jennie to simply stare at her.

“Oh, I will,” Jennie replied, a mischievous glint starting to appear in her eyes, she leaned in closer to Seungwan’s ear in order to whisper and repositioned her hands to grapple Seungwan’s nape, “After all, you’ve already been living in my head freely for years and looking at you baking is a blessing too sexy to ignore,” she voice out breathily and blew softly on it. Seungwan shivered at the contact and she felt warm at the sudden touch of Jennie’s lips in her ear and she unconsciously swallowed. Jennie purposefully leaned back, then seized Seungwan’s hands and made her turn back to her position a while ago “But before I do that, let’s properly tie up your apron.” 

Jennie moved her finger freely on Seungwan’s back, leaving traces of her touch on it, then she got both loose ends of the apron and tied it back together, “All’s done babe,” she stated pleasantly while her hands stayed at her girl’s waist, she then left a chaste kiss on her cheeks. 

_ What a tease _ , Seungwan thought.

Jennie then scampered over and positioned herself in front, to which she can properly gawk at her personal baker. Her eyes following each move that Seungwan made and she held it dear in her heart, and engraved it in her mind to forever cherish.

Seungwan then proceeded to what’s she’s supposed to do – she mixed the meringue and batter, and folded it twice, adding a volume to the original mixture. Meanwhile, Jennie merely gazed at her with both hands on her chin and an affectionate smile plastered on her face.

Seungwan’s muscles from baking were not able to hide from Jennie’s hawk eyes. She saw them clearly and she remembered touching them – it was hard, but not _too hard_ and it fitted Seungwan’s body type so perfectly well.

Seungwan’s body knew the routine in baking by heart and she swiftly put the molder with final cake batter on it into the oven.

After baking, they ate breakfast peacefully while talking and laughing about random things that they can talk about. Later on, the ringing of the alarm made the two of them rise up to go to the kitchen.

Seungwan put on the mittens and got the finish product and put it on the table. Jennie grabbed a plate for the cake to transfer. Seungwan put the plate on top of the molder and reverted it for the cake to pop up and for it transfer. She then proceeded on decorating the said cake until it’s finally done.

“It looks as exquisite as usual babe.” Jennie genuinely commented, while her hands sneakily moved to get an excess frosting to the plate where Seungwan had laid down all her baking appliances.

The too-too innocent Seungwan had no idea as to what her girlfriend was up to as she started cleaning up the mess in the kitchen table.

“Babe, you’ve got a little smudge on your face –”she started leaning towards Seungwan and placed the frosting near her lips – “here, let me clean it for you.”

Jennie kissed her first playfully by lightly brushing her lips, gliding it, teasing her, before actually mashing them together. The kitchen cleaning departed on Seungwan’s mind as she dived into the contact of her lips – soft and moist and sweet and steamy, unifying them to seek more for each other’s sensation and engraving it’s gratifying taste in their soul and mind; to unite and to be one. The addition of tongue made her cheeks warm, but she welcomed it openly and let’s hers to wonders to her too; it came briskly with an intoxicating and addicting flavor, then embedded, more tenacious and exploring what’s beneath the end, pursuing that luscious dribble headlong to attain its goal to reach beyond what’s deep inside.

Eventually, they stopped. Both staring at each other’s eyes lovingly and slowly leaned closer, gently touching their foreheads together, they smiled and bumped their noses. 

“You definitely helped me out there love.” 

“No biggie, just cleaning up what’s supposed to cleaned babe.”

After a good minute of staring at each other, the cake was long forgotten as they continued eating each other out instead of the cake. 

**_ End of Flashback _ **

**Author's Note:**

> I would gladly accept constructive criticism to further enhance my writing. Thank you for reading!


End file.
